The All Nighter Before Christmas
Plot When the zoo closes for the Christmas holiday, the animals gather to begin work on Kidsmas, their annual holiday festivities mainly designed to delight the younger animals. Each animal is assigned a Kidsmas preparation task to perform, but Julien, desiring a different one, rearranges each animals' task. Said shuffling results in the lemurs being tasked with obtaining a Christmas tree, while Skipper has to take on the role of Santa. In hopes of being able to find "Santa's magic," Skipper and Private set out to locate the jolly old man, only to encounter multiple bell-ringing Santas and such look-a-likes. Meanwhile, as the lemurs hunt for a tree before ultimately stealing one akin to the one in Rockefeller Center, chaos ensues at the zoo between different groups of animals over whether decorations should be rock and roll-themed or Dickensian. With such disarray, Skipper believes he has failed when the younger animals arrive for Kidsmas, but his spirits are lifted when the real Santa stops by to reassure him. All then embrace the spirit, singing "It ain't perfect, but it's Christmas." Transcript Coming Soon Songs *Julien sings a parody of Jingle Bells inside the stolen news van after stealing a large Christmas tree *It Ain't Perfect, But It's Christmas sung by the zoo animals at the episode's conclusion Online Clips *Nick 1a (same as Viddler 1) *Nick 1b(same as Viddler 1) *Nick 2a *Nick 2b *Nick 3a *Nick 3b *Nick Operation Decoration (Same as Viddler 2) Episode Nickelodeon *1a *1b Elsewhere *Megavideo Ipod File *M4V *MP4 Download Only *MegaUpload *RapidShare *HotFile Lists Operation Code Names N/A Rico Regurgitates *'Chainsaw '- to destroy Kowalski, Mason, and Burt's Christmas decorations. He later uses the chainsaw again to fight Joey. *'Snowballs '- fired from his mouth when he, Marlene, and Phil were attacking Kowalski, Mason, and Burt.' ' Options (given by Kowalski) N/A Kowalski's Inventions N/A King Julien Saves The Day N/A Movie References/Parodies *'A Charlie Brown Christmas' -- Mort finds a tiny, sad-looking Christmas tree that he wishes to trim, a parody of the events in said movie. *'Title' -- reference to "Twas the Night Before Christmas" *'James Bond '-- Kowalski used a "razor brimmed top hat" similar to the bowlers hat used by Oddjob Airings on channels other than Nickelodeon USA (Please check local listing for exact times in your area) * YTV -- Will air on Tuesday, December 14 at 7:00 p.m.; Friday, December 17 at 4:30 p.m.; Saturday, December 18 at 9:30 a.m.; and Monday, December 20 at 5:30 p.m * Skyone (UK) -- Monday, December 6. Trivia Episode based *Mort had Kid Kazoo's kazoo in his nose for some reason. But this might be a different one. *Santa and the reindeer from Merry Madagascar make an appearance, not to mention Santa was surprised to see Julien (because of all the fun and dancing Santa had with Julien and the lemurs in Merry Madagascar). *When the second to last Santa falls off the tree, he lands in the hands of Kid Kazoo. *When Private mentioned Boxing Day, Skipper responds "No one is interested in your made-up holidays!". However, it is an actual European/Canadian holiday after Christmas where all goverment-related offices (post offices and banks, for example) are closed. *This marks the third special of the TV series. *This also marks the series' first holiday special. *This marks the fourth time a character (Skipper) broke the fourth wall Skipper: And to all a good night! and a fifth time when Mort did the same while holding a potato. The animal guests at the Kidmas party are: Mama Duck, her ducklings, and Eggy Mama Possum and her two little ones 2 young Squirrels 2 young Raccoons Foul Up's, Bloops, and Blunders *When the zoo animals went outside the zoo to sing to the park animals Marlene was outside the zoo and didn't turn feral. It may have been that way because it was Christmas. Behind the Scenes *Was going to air on Nicktoons (UK) but was replaced with The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel. DVD Releases Quotes . Photos ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Episodes